


Hat Trick

by scatteredmoonlight



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredmoonlight/pseuds/scatteredmoonlight
Summary: The gang and Eliott play a game of FIFA World Cup, Eliott and Yann versus Lucas and Basile. It goes as well as it sounds.





	Hat Trick

“Go left, go left, go left,” yapped Basile in too close proximity of Lucas’s ear. Lucas ignored him and jammed buttons randomly on the game controller, watching as his player on FIFA went right and kicked the ball out of bounds… only for Yann to materialize from nowhere and steal the ball.

Yann jumped from the couch and utterly dominated the game. Somehow, he kicked the ball across half the field, passed successfully to Eliott, who hit the ball with his head and sent it soaring clear over all of Basile and Lucas’s players. Then Yann kicked the ball, pitched higher and higher toward the goal. Basile attacked his controller, rambling, “Yes, yes, yes. Come on, little guy, come on…” Only the goalie leapt too late and nowhere near far enough, the ball scrapping passed the top corner and crashing into the net.

Lucas snapped his gaze at the score, watching absently as numbers changed, 4 to 0.

“Why,” whispered Basile.

Arthur laughed against the brim of his beer bottle.

Yann swept across the back of the couch, arms wide and gloating, and Eliott knocked into Lucas. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and smashed a kiss to his forehead. Stunned in disbelief at what had only just transpired, Lucas was putty against him, knocked off center from the kiss. Eliott tightened his hold on him and hugged him close, the controller slipping out of Lucas’s grasp as he fell onto him.

“Thank you,” said Eliott between a peppering of kisses.

Lucas collapsed over him by instinct, and yet his impulse screamed at him to lurch away from the arms of his enemy. “I just— I just had it,” he mumbled.

Eliott brushed aside hair that had fallen across Lucas’s face and kissed above his brow. “I saw.”

Basile spun around to him, eyes owlish and frantic. “We didn’t save the game.”

Yann guffawed. “Face facts, man!”

“Yeah, it’s not healthy to live in denial,” concurred Arthur.

“Exactly.”

Lucas tried to face Basile, but Eliott did not release his hold. Bitterly, Lucas found the kisses alleviated his shock. “Basile’s right,” he said. Eliott rubbed his shoulder, fingertips peaking past the sleeve of his shirt. When their skin touched, an electric bolt raced through Lucas and raised gooseflesh. Eliott laughed against the back of his neck, kissing briefly a spot that had his mind short circuiting. Lucas cleared his throat. “Okay, maybe,” he said, fighting to ignore Eliott. “Maybe they’re also right.”

He flung out the words without thinking them through. Basile watched him anxiously, saying nothing. Lucas could not stomach looking at him and closed his eyes, ashamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lands of Magic "fright night" theme challenge.


End file.
